


What's Left of Me

by soapficgal



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapficgal/pseuds/soapficgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Brandon and Sami find love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Isn’t it a little late for a party?” the cab driver inquired glancing in his rear view mirror over at Sami Brady as she found herself fidgeting with the dress she’d been wearing. While she’d selected it believing that it would certainly prove to be a stunning number, one that would show off an air of class along with offering up a hint of sexuality as well that she was certain would impress the potential investors that she’s come to Chicago to help charm, she couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with the plunging neckline. Then again maybe strapless wasn’t such a good idea after all, she thought to herself while tipping her head up just enough to see the cab driver’s eyes widen when she attempted to pull the dress up over the swell of her breasts before she was borderline indecent.

“Do you mind?” she scoffed, her blue eyes glaring at the man behind the wheel. He let out a small laugh while his lecherous eyes fixed on hers once again.

“Not at all,” he replied in a vile tone that had her wondering all over again why she hadn’t just taken the limo that the company had offered her long before the plans were finalized for this trip. Frowning she glared at the man again before bringing the thick, dark fabric of her black coat around her body once again, “Just drive would you?”

“The Ritz Carlton, yes?” the man questioned giving her one last look before she circled her finger around in the air motioning for him to watch the busy road in front of them again before they wound up getting into an accident.

While it was the middle of winter in Chicago, there was no mistaking the fact that the weekend traffic was still as crazy as ever downtown even at this hour. She glanced out the window seeing the various Christmas lights and decorations bringing life to the various stores and restaurants that passed by her, but her mind was no where near the Christmas spirit. She couldn’t help but find herself lingering back to what had gotten her out here in the first place. If her assistant Becky hadn’t gone into labor at the last second, then Sami would be sitting back home in Salem commiserating about her losses like she often did, undoubtedly burying herself in thoughts of Will or even worse of Lucas. Unable to keep the thought of the man she’d loved out of her mind, she let out a long sigh and fought to keep herself under control when the memory of their last encounter with one another surrounded her.

 

_  
“Lucas please,” she cried out, her voice broken by her emotions as he lay in her arms on their apartment floor. She could still remember every last detail of that night--of that time when they had promised to share the rest of their lives with one another. Of course that dream had faded after they’d gone to sleep that night. He’d bought her so many wonderful things for the baby, they’d talked about how happy they were to have a brother or sister for Will and then the intrusion happened. Admittedly Sami had been asleep the time of the break in. She’d been exhausted and overly stressed due to the fact that EJ hadn’t let up on the situation. It was a ticking time bomb for her and she feared for herself, but mostly for Lucas and Will knowing full well that kind of danger EJ could present to her life. Still she never thought that EJ would cross that line with her._

_“Lucas,” she could still hear herself calling out to him. She’d reached for her robe and slipped into it just in time to hear the sound of the gunshot ringing out. Even now that sound pierced her heart and made her wish like hell she could’ve stopped him from leaving, that she could’ve told him the truth about everything that had played out, but instead she was left with the vision of the man she loved laying out on the floor and fighting for his life with his last dying breath upon his lips._

_“Please Lucas. Don’t leave me,” she sobbed unable to contain her fears as the color drained from his face. She could still remember the blood on her hands as she pressed on his chest fighting to keep him from fading from her. She kept struggling to hold onto him, to keep him alive, but with each passing second she knew that their dreams had been stolen from them. She wasn’t strong enough to hold onto him. “Lucas please. Just hold on for us. We need you. I love you. Will loves you…”_

_“Sami,” Lucas reached up to touch the side of her face gently, his dark eyes filled with a strange combination of regret and love. He opened his mouth to say something more before he closed his eyes again and let out a long sigh, “I’m sorry for all the years we spent hurting one another. All I ever wanted was to love you--to be loved by you, but I was too stubborn to admit that to you. You’re my everything.”_

_“Lucas, you’re my everything too. You’ve always been my everything. Please don’t leave me. I can’t make it without you Lucas. I need you more than I’ve ever needed anyone in my life,” Sami pleaded with him hot tears burning down her cheeks._

_“That’s just it Sami,” Lucas tipped his head up, “You’ve never needed a man to make you strong. You’ve always had a strength about you and a spirit that no one would ever be able to take from you. You’re stronger than I am.”_

_“No I’m not Lucas. I’ve never been as strong as you are. I know you can beat this. I know you can keep holding on…” Sami continued to plead with him ready to do whatever it would take to hold onto him as long as she could._

 

 

“We’re here,” the cab driver explained snapping Sami out of her memory now that she realized where she was. She glanced up at the hotel in front of her knowing full well that tonight was a big event and she couldn’t let her emotions blow it. She had to prove that she was more than capable of running the show and bringing her modest cosmetics company to the top. This would be her first big showing, but she knew she could do it.

“Here you are,” she quickly shuffled to hand the cab driver a few dollar bills before turning to eye the building expectantly.

“Your change,” the man called out to her watching her exit the cab and step towards the building in front of her.

“Keep it,” she waved dismissively ready to take a movement forward when the cab driver sped off splashing her with an icy puddle of water that was on the side of the road. She let out a squeal feeling the cold wash up her back and into her neatly pinned up hair. She gasped horrified at what had happened when she noticed the doorman eyeing her with an amused grin. She glared at him before brushing past him. “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing,” he fought to keep his tone even as he moved towards the door, “I’m sure that will dry quickly.”

“Right,” Sami groaned turning down to see the way that the material of her dress was stuck to her body. While it hadn’t gotten the front of her dress too badly, the back was a hopeless case. “Now what?”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that Ms. Brady,” the man smiled at her before stepping aside to let her enter the hotel.

“How did you know my…” she couldn’t help but ask her blue eyes shining with a sudden curiosity. She glanced over at the man once again before noticing his cryptic smirk.

“Trust me you’ll be just fine,” he offered up turning his attention to flagging down a cab for the next set of patrons making their way out of the hotel.

She frowned for a moment thinking about what he’d said, but decided it wasn’t worth overanalyzing when she was already late to the party. She’d gotten caught up at the hotel she was staying at when she’d called her Uncle Bo to make sure that Will was safe. While she hadn’t spoke to her son in a while, she still wasn’t sure about leaving Salem when EJ was still out there. She’d tried to pretend that EJ’s presence wasn’t still lingering, but it continually haunted her, reminding her over and over again of how your dreams could shatter in an instant.

“Ms. Brady,” the woman behind the table inside the lobby smiled at her. She rose from her chair and circled around the desk to stand in front of Sami, “we’re glad you could make it. They are expecting you upstairs.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Sami brought her hand up into her damp blonde hair, “but I was wondering if maybe there was some place I could, um freshen up first at considering that…”

“Of course,” the woman nodded before welcoming her with a warm smile. She returned to her table once again and withdrew a keycard from a drawer. Walking back over to Sami, she handed her the card before smiling, “Your room is waiting for you.”

“My room,” Sami replied with a strange expression noting the smile on the woman’s face. “No you don’t understand. I’m not staying at this hotel. I’m just here because…”

“This is your room key,” the woman insisted before another couple entered the lobby, “now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Right,” Sami paused taking a moment to ponder the situation. She eyed the keycard in her hand before taking a step forward. She paused glancing over at the woman once again, “really if you could just direct me to the ladies room, then…”

“I’m sure you’ll find that the hotel accommodations are more than adequate,” the woman explained leaving Sami with no other choice but to seek out the room she’d been given access to. She walked over to the elevators and pushed the button going up. The doors opened and she stepped inside catching a long, hard look at her appearance. While her dress had been traffic stopping when she’d put it on in her hotel room, now she looked more like she’d gotten run over by a truck. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair and noticed her smudged make up with a groan.

“You’re off to a great start,” she threw her hands in the air cursing under her breath before looking around the elevator. If she didn’t know better she would’ve thought that this would’ve been a clear cut case of sabotage since nothing had gone right since she’d arrived in Chicago, but there was no one to blame for any of this other than fate. Leaning back against the elevator wall she closed her eyes thinking about Will all over again and wondering if after she returned home if she could get him to speak to her again, but she knew that he was still stubborn. In that sense he was like both her and Lucas and she knew full well she would have to work to make progress with him, but one day she hoped he would understand. One day she just prayed he would see why she had to do what she did.

 

_“How could you do this to us mom?” she could still hear Will’s angry words lashing out at her. “You slept with that monster before he killed dad.”_

“It wasn’t like that Will. I would never betray your father,” Sami pleaded with her son thinking about how burying Lucas had been one of the hardest experiences of her life. “I would never, ever cheat on him Will. I love him.”

“Not enough to stay faithful. Mom, everyone in this town is talking about how you slept with EJ--about how that baby you’re carrying isn’t even dad’s,” Will snarled at her, pain and anger twisting his features, “You make me sick.”

“Will please,” Sami stepped forward reaching out to touch his arm gently, “I did what I did to save your father. I had no choice because…”

“Because you’re exactly everything that Grandma Kate has been saying about you. You never deserved dad,” Will spat at her coldly, “He loved you and you destroyed him. He’d be crushed if he ever saw just how awful you really are.”

“Will no, I did what I had to in order to keep your father from dying,” Sami began thinking about the sacrifice she’d made for Lucas.

“No mom, you didn’t do anything but open the door to EJ murdering him,” Will spat out at her before turning to leave.

“Will wait. Please I’m your mother,” Sami cried out her words coming out as small sobs.

“As far as I’m concerned you’re dead to me too,” Will glared at her before walking out of the apartment and leaving her to her regret.

 

“I just wish you’d knew the truth Will,” Sami sighed remembering that dark point in her life that had never evaded her. She still had nightmares about EJ, about how he’d manipulated her to do his bidding and how by being associated with him, she’d unwittingly put those she loved in trouble. Even now she wondered how things would’ve turned out had her daughter made it to full term. Looking down at her abdomen, Sami could remember when she’d suffered the miscarriage shortly after Lucas died. She’d tried to stay strong--to ignore the fact that the baby could belong to EJ, but everything had been so overwhelming especially when Will turned his back on her. It was by far the lowest point in her life and yet…

The elevator doors opened and Sami stepped out into the hallway moving towards the room she’d been informed was hers. She took her time in the walk moving to the grandiose door in front of her. Pausing she slid the card key into the lock and watched the green light flash indicating that she could walk inside. She entered the room blown away by what she saw, but before she could appreciate it in it’s beauty, she heard a sound from behind her. Spinning around she noticed a man in a suit behind her holding a garment bag.

“This is for you Ms. Brady. It just arrived,” he explained holding the bag out to her.

“For me?” she paused tipping her head to the side and eyeing the white garment bag expectantly.

“You are Sami Brady, aren’t you?” the man questioned as she nodded.

“Yes, I am,” she replied watching him hold it out for her once again.

“Then this belongs to you. I had specific orders to give this to you as soon as you came in,” the man explained passing the garment bag off to her before disappearing down the hallway and leaving her to the great many questions that were filling her mind.

“Who would know that I…” she paused wondering if the woman downstairs had called for something in to help her. Though that would be crazy since none of them knew her. She wasn’t a local to the city and she’d never been to the Ritz Carlton before, yet…

“I wonder,” she mouthed moving into the room and closing the door behind her. She carried the dress over to the bed and set it down. She began to unzip the bag only to discover an iridescent ivory colored gown before her. It was stunning, beyond anything she was certain she could be able to afford now that things were tight. Leaning forward she reached for the gown noticing the way that the rhinestones on it seemed to change color with the light. She pulled it completely out of the bag and held it up to her form noting that it appeared to be a perfect fit for her. She walked over to the mirror holding it up and staring at her reflection that now seemed to look all the more impressive once she’d had the dress to hide behind.

“This is incredible,” she thought to herself ready to say something more when she returned to the garment bag hoping to find some kind of indication about where the dress had come from. She spotted a tiny note attached to the hanger. Reaching for it, she read the words aloud, “From your host…”

“Host,” she curled her lip in a frown thinking about the business associates she was meeting. While she’d thought that the party tonight was a bit unconventional since it was a private, unpublicized party, she couldn’t help but find herself intrigued by the man who would have such great taste. She’d heard a lot of things about the great Donald Whitmore, but she wouldn’t have expected him to know that she was in need of a change of attire. Still the dress presented delicious possibilities for the night ahead of her.

“Maybe things are looking up after all,” Sami thought to herself knowing full well she’d wasted enough time. Now was about getting things into perspective and reclaiming her life again.

*************

Half an hour after the dress arrived at her door, Sami found her way to the floor where the ballroom was located. She’d stepped off of the elevators and found herself surrounded by the incredible surroundings that the Ritz Carlton offered up. It was by far one of the nicer places she’d been to over the years, with an oversized fountain in the middle of the lobby area, and a hallway that lead to a mini-pond of sorts in the area. What surprised her the most however, was the lack of people mingling in the area she was in. As she moved closer to the ballroom, she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d missed all the night’s activities. She stopped for a moment contemplating the thought of having missed out on possibly the most important party of her life, but before she could lose herself to her concerns, she heard the sound of music flooding through the closed doors in front of her.

“I’m not too late,” she smiled stepping forward and moving beyond the coat check area. While she’d had her coat earlier, she hadn’t needed it after she’d been to the hotel room. She vowed to return later and collect her things since she was certain that the room hadn’t been for her, but for now she was going to do what she’d come here to do in presenting her case to the potential investors.

“You can do this,” she mouthed moving to the steps in front of her. She could hear her heels clicking on the flooring as she turned around the corner to find herself surrounded by one of the most beautifully empty rooms she’d ever encountered. The room was draped with white canopy material, music was playing through the room, offering up the air of the festivities she’d anticipated, but no one was there. She moved in closer to the center of the ballroom seeing that there was a band playing at the far end of the room.

“There has to be a party here. Why else would there be a band?” she pondered aloud ready to turn around and seek out other party goers, but before she had the opportunity to do so she felt a thick hand slip over her shoulder surprising her.

“Because the party tonight is for you alone Samantha,” his words whispered over the back of her neck in a low, unidentifiable tone. Immediately she felt her heart hammer in her chest, her worries mount and as she closed her eyes she thought about the last man that had called her that--of that last time she’d seen him taunting her, ready to torture her over losing Lucas.

“Get your hands off of me you creep!” she shouted in a firm tone, not caring what the band thought of her outburst. There was no way in hell that EJ Wells would be able to do this to her--no way that he would manipulate her all over again when…

“Samantha, hey it’s okay,” the voice grew in volume and Sami’s blue eyes snapped open with surprise behind them. She heard a comforting tone behind her and in that moment she knew she’d been wrong, dead wrong. “You know I would never hurt you Samantha. I’m sorry if I frightened you.”

“Brandon,” she gasped turning around to see the last man she’d anticipated running into on her trip. Suddenly nothing around her made any kind of sense and she wondered if she was losing her mind, “What are you doing here?”


	2. Chapter 2

  
“I asked you a question Brandon,” Sami blinked back at him surprised to find her former husband standing in front of her and looking sexier than ever in a tuxedo. His brown eyes had that same sparkle about him that she’d remembered only too well after the years they’d spent apart. It was as if being in the same room with him again reminded her heart of where they’d once been with one another. It brought all those old feelings back to the surface--the same feelings that Kate had used to betray and destroy her the day before her wedding to Lucas when Kate had put her and Brandon in bed with one another. She felt a flash of that moment pass before her eyes again and she took a step moving away from Brandon.

“Samantha,” he started watching her place a distance between them, her blue eyes weary and confused as she stared up at him.

“Why are you here Brandon? I’m supposed to be working and you’re not…” she started struggling to reclaim her thoughts now that the past had returned to her so vividly. She hadn’t seen Brandon since the day that Kate had set them up, hadn’t spoken with him ever since that moment when her world fell apart, but now…

“You never returned my phone calls,” Brandon began with a small frown, his concerned gaze upon her. “I tried to reach you time and time again, but…”

“I couldn’t let our speaking with one another ruin what I have,” she paused thinking about all she’d lost and her heart shattered into pieces all over again, “what I had…”

“Samantha, I tried to reach you when Lucas,” he paused not quite sure on what to say at a time like the moment they were sharing. “I mean I was in town for the funeral, but my father said it probably wasn’t the time to…”

“It wasn’t,” she cut him off abruptly refusing to let him or anyone else see her fall apart for that matter. She stood up taller and puffed out her chest determined to keep herself from falling under all over again. “Look Brandon, I don’t really know what you’re doing here, but…”

“I’m here because the person you’re supposed to be meeting with is, well me,” he confessed with a sheepish grin taking a small step towards her before pausing. “I know you weren’t expecting it, but…”

“Wasn’t expecting it?” she scoffed in response shaking her head at the very notion. “Brandon you were the last person I was planning to see here at this party considering that…”

She paused taking a long look around the ballroom before meeting his eyes once more with another set of questions, “Speaking of which where is everyone?”

“Yeah, um about that,” he scratched his chin lightly before offering up a small smile, “I was going to call and let you know that the party was rescheduled until tomorrow night, but once I’d heard you were well on your way to Chicago, I selfishly decided that maybe you and I could make the most of tonight. It would give us a chance to catch up with one another.”

“Wait a second,” she frowned up at him, her lips curling in a scowl, “Brandon, are you telling me that you lied to get me here so that I would be alone with you tonight when I was expecting to do something to help out my company?”

“When you put it that way it sounds really bad,” he replied with a half laugh seeing she was anything, but amused with his response. “Look Samantha, I know I should’ve told you but…”

“But nothing I came here to take my career seriously, not to take up with a man who walked out on me a long time ago,” she spun on her heel ready to storm out of the ballroom when he called out to her again.

“The only reason I left was because I wanted you to be happy with Lucas and Will. I wanted you both to have the family that you always dreamt up with one another. I didn’t want to destroy that,” he explained watching her stop where she stood. After a long pause she spun around to face him, tears streaming down her face as their eyes met once again.

“And look what good it did me. I lost all of that dream. Fate succeeded where Kate could not. Not only is Lucas dead, but my son hates me,” Sami replied throwing her hands up in the air and falling to tears again, “What more do I have left Brandon? I have my company, but even you seem to be screwing with that…”

“Samantha I’m not screwing with your company. I just thought that we should see one another for a little while to catch up and,” Brandon paused seeing the pain that flashed over her features. Instinctively he moved over to her reaching out to draw her into his arms, “I’m so sorry Samantha. If I had any idea that you were in this much pain…”

“How can I not be in pain when I feel like my soul has been ripped right out of me? Like my heart has been shattered into a million pieces now that he’s gone?” she questioned trembling in his arms now that she was faced with the reality that the life she’d hoped for was so far from being where she was. Tears consumed her and she knew now that there would be no getting it back.

*************

“I’m sorry Brandon,” Sami finally spoke up in a raw, broken tone after she’d fallen to pieces in his arms. They were now seated on one of the small, silver lined couches set up at the far end of the ballroom and as he held onto her, she felt the first flicker of comfort since the night that Lucas had died. She wiped at her face knowing full well what a mess she must’ve been now that she’d broken apart in front of him, but instead of seeing him offer up that same expression that half of Salem did when they saw her--the look of pity and blame that they carried with them at the thought of Lucas and his ending, she found compassion and concern. He reached out to wipe at her cheek gently before speaking up in a soft tone.

“You have nothing to apologize for Samantha,” he whispered tenderly his palm cupping the side of her face as his eyes were upon her. “There is no shame in letting your emotions show especially considering what you’ve been through over the last couple of years.”

“I just don’t understand how Lucas and I could’ve gone from being so close to our dream, to where we are,” she paused feeling a tiny shiver race over her. “Brandon, I tried to save him that night. I tried to keep everything from falling apart, but once I let the Dimeras into my life willingly…”

“From what I understand you had no idea who EJ Wells really was,” Brandon reminded her after having heard the things people were saying around Salem. “From what I’ve heard he was a smooth operator.”

She nodded, “Yes, but I’m smarter than that. I should’ve seen through everything, but…”

“But you wanted to believe in someone. We all do Samantha,” he looked around the ballroom before taking in a small breath, “You know tonight probably isn’t the night for all of this.”

“Brandon I,” she stopped herself and looked around the ballroom before meeting his eyes again, “I’m sorry. You must’ve gone through a lot of trouble to…”

“It’s no trouble,” he shook his head firmly before smiling down at her, “We can talk another night. Maybe I should just take you back to your hotel room for a while.”

“I don’t want to be alone right now,” she admitted with a heavy sigh leaning in to place her head on his chest. She closed her eyes feeling his strong arms wrap around her before she offered up a small confession. “I feel like I’ve been alone since the day Lucas was murdered. I haven’t been able to sleep at night. I try, but all I can see is Lucas and the way his eyes were when he was taken from me. All I can think about is Will and how he thinks that I cheated on Lucas because I wasn’t able to stay faithful to my promise to love him.”

“Surely Will must know how much you love Lucas,” Brandon offered up again before seeing pain flash over her face again.

“Kate convinced him that EJ and I were having some kind of affair with one another. She told Will that my baby was EJ’s and not Lucas’s daughter,” Sami revealed thinking back to that time in her life. “She made Will think so many horrible things and with Lucas gone, I don’t see him ever wanting to hear my side of things.”

“Samantha, I know it’s none of my business, but with you and EJ…” Brandon paused not really sure how to bring up the conversation with her.

“EJ promised me if I helped him--if I gave him what he wanted that he would save Lucas,” she explained remembering the fateful night that changed things around for her, “but instead it wound up costing Lucas his life. I lost Lucas because I wasn’t strong enough to save him--because I wasn’t everything he believed I was. If only I would’ve been able to help him without bringing EJ into the picture. If only…”

“Samantha, we can’t change the past and we can’t live on if only,” he mouthed in response seeing her sadness carry over her. “I know you love Lucas and you always will, but…”

“But that won’t bring him back,” she finished for him, her heart heavy with despair, “Don’t you think I know that? Don’t you think that I realize each and every day that I will never be able to see him again? That I will never be able to hold him and tell him all the ways in which he was my world? Do you have any idea what it feels like to have your dreams so close within your reach only to feel them ripped away from you?”

Brandon nodded, something flashing behind his dark eyes before he took in a breath, “More than you can imagine.”

“It isn’t fair. None of this is fair,” she shuffled in his arms rising to her feet again and throwing her hands in the air. “I try to kid myself into believing that everything will be okay--to somehow make myself believe that there is a reason for holding on. I try to think of purpose and meaning, but Brandon I don’t see it. I haven’t seen it in a long time and with each passing day it only hurts more than it did the day before.”

“I know Samantha,” Brandon nodded reaching out to her once again, “No one expects it to disappear. All you can do is keep that part of you on the inside and hope that it gets easier. You have to keep reminding yourself that people love you and they need you here. Will loves you.”

“He hates me Brandon. He won’t even speak to me,” Sami sighed dropping her head down shamefully, “No matter what I try to do to reach out to him, he won’t hear it.”

“Then maybe it’s time to try a new approach,” Brandon suggested standing up and walking over to her, “Maybe it’s time to let him know the truth.”

“That I failed him and his father?” she questioned meeting his eyes again.

“No Samantha, that you would have given anything in the world to have happiness with him and Lucas and that what happened was not your fault,” he reached out to pull her into an embrace again, “Once you start forgiving yourself you’ll see that.”

“How can I forgive myself when Lucas should still be alive right now? How can I ignore any of what I’m feeling when…” she bit down on her lip trying to stay strong. “I swore to myself that I wouldn’t do this Brandon. I promised that I wouldn’t fall to pieces tonight like I do every night. I came here to help my business and…”

“And you will,” he nodded before looking around the room, “but right now I have another idea…”

“Brandon…” she felt him reach for her hand in his and guide her towards the room’s exit. “What are you doing?”

“We’re going for a change of scenery right now because I think there’s something important that we need to do. Something that simply cannot wait,” Brandon blurted out ready to do what was necessary to help his former wife find a way back to believing that there was a life still left for her after the tragedy she’d faced in losing Lucas. He just hoped that he would be able to reach out to her and show her that there was still a reason in the world to keep fighting for what she loved and needed in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
“What are we doing?” Sami questioned as the cab she and Brandon had caught at the hotel stopped in front of a pink and blue neon sign. She turned to face Brandon with a curious expression watching as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of dollar bills. He handed some over to the cab driver before opening the door and walking out of the cab. He circled around it to open the door for Sami before offering his hand.  
  
“Tonight is going to be full of surprises for you,” Brandon continued to extend his hand to her seeing the curious expression on her face. Reluctantly she accepted his hand and allowed him to take her to wherever was on his mind. He smiled down at her before adding, “Only good surprises tonight Samantha.”  
  
“I’m going to hold you to that,” she paused taking a look at their surroundings, “although I’m starting to think we’re overdressed.”  
  
“You can never be overdressed for midnight bowling,” Brandon teased offering his arm up to her.  
  
“Midnight bowling?” she repeated tipping her head up to finally read the sign in front of her. She met his eyes again before shaking her head, “Brandon, I really don’t think that…”  
  
“Don’t think,” he suggested reaching for her hand and pulling her along with him towards the bowling alley’s front door.  
  
“But…” she started to protest looking down to the evening gown that she was wearing.  
  
“But nothing. Tonight we’re going to have some good old fashioned fun and who cares what anyone has to say about us?” he wiggled his brow at her suggestively before opening the door. With a nod he smiled at her before motioning for her to enter, “After you Samantha.”  
  
“Fine,” she stood taller holding her head up high as she entered the smoky bowling alley. Almost immediately she wished she hadn’t gone first now that she was surrounded by a few people who were at the bar looking like they’d just gotten off of work. Everyone was in casual mode, yet here she was standing in the middle of the room in an evening gown that undoubtedly made her look like the runaway bride. Of course given her history and the tears stains still on her face from earlier, maybe they would think of her as the one who was left at the altar again.  
  
“Samantha,” Brandon’s voice roused her from her thoughts as he placed his hand on her shoulder gently, “Come on. We’re going to be late.”  
  
“Late,” she replied a curious expression on her face. She turned to him seeing the same air of confidence and amusement that he’d held with him in all the years they’d known one another.  
  
“Glow bowling starts in a short while and I thought you might enjoy that,” he explained motioning for her to follow him. They walked over to the counter and got some bowling shoes before picking out a couple of balls for their adventure. Within a short few minutes they were at one of the lanes seated in the chairs.  
  
“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” she finally blurted out seeing a few others getting ready for the glow bowling experience, “When you said we were leaving I didn’t think bowling would be where we were headed.”  
  
“I thought you’ve learned to expect the unexpected with me,” he reminded her with a playful laugh.  
  
“I guess I forgot what it was like to have fun,” she replied taking a look around the bowling alley before seeing Brandon stand up and move over to take his bowling ball. He moved forward, stepping up to the lane and threw it immediately getting a strike in his practice shot.  
  
“Your turn Samantha,” Brandon replied turning back just enough to eye her over his shoulder, “In case you need some warming up before the game starts.”  
  
“I don’t need warming up,” she announced standing up and taking a step forward. She paused for a moment looking down to see the bowling shoes that she was wearing. She couldn’t help but laugh knowing full well that she had to look ridiculous in the dress especially now that she and Brandon looked like the bride and groom wannabes. With that thought in mind, she turned to face him again seeing that he’d discarded his jacket and his tie. His shirt was unbuttoned on the top few buttons and the expression on his face made it clear that he’d had his mind set on helping her find a way to forget about everything else for a little while. Smiling, she moved forward reaching out to pull her bowling ball from the area it was resting on. Bringing it up in the air, she snubbed her nose at him before moving past him, “I’ve always been good at this.”  
  
“Show me what you’ve got then,” Brandon nodded keeping his eyes on her now that she moved towards the lane. She threw her arm back and swung the ball forward only to send it right into the gutter without hesitation. Unable to repress the urge Brandon couldn’t help but laugh, “Um, the last time I checked Samantha it was suppose to go down the center of the lane, not down the side.”  
  
Curling her lip in a pout, she turned to face him again with a frown, “That was only because you distracted me.”  
  
“What?” he blinked back at her catching the small glare she was giving him.  
  
“If you wouldn’t have been standing there staring at me like that I would’ve done just fine,” she mouthed in response shaking her head in protest. “You were making me feel self-conscious.”  
  
“I was making you feel what?” he couldn’t help but laugh, “Samantha, you and I both know that would never happen. You’re far too head strong for that.”  
  
“Brandon, I’m telling you that you were making me feel self-conscious,” she explained again as her ball returned to her, “and besides it’s not as easy as you would think it is standing here in an evening gown and trying to do this. I mean at least you’re in pants and…”  
  
“Would you care to swap?” he teased catching her wrinkled expression.  
  
“Brandon, you’re being a dork,” she shook her head at him before laughing, “although if you’re serious I’m sure that you would get a lot of notice in a dress right about now. Then again if you’re wanting to wear a dress, I’m going to have to seriously wonder what’s happened to you since the last time we saw one another. Is there perhaps something you want to get off your chest and tell me?”  
  
“Actually now that you mention it,” Brandon took a small step forward his dark eyes reaching out into hers, “there is a confession that I would like to make right about now.”  
  
“I’m listening,” she paused seeing the way he was eyeing her with a sudden interest. She could feel the warmth of his gaze carrying over her, sending tiny shivers racing through her body without a second thought. While she’d given him a hard time earlier and had spent a great amount of her time pretending that there had never been anything between them in the first place there was no ignoring the fact that he was right in front of her now. From the scent of his familiar cologne, to the sexy stance he’d had, she couldn’t help but feel her body react to the nearness of him.  
  
“The truth to the matter is,” Brandon whispered, his words coming out in an alluring tone. She caught the spark of mischief behind his eyes before he leaned in closer to her, his breath sweeping over her in an intimate caress, “things have changed Samantha. Tonight I fully intend on beating you at your own game.”  
  
Her blue eyes perked up with obvious interest, “Is that right?”  
  
“Absolutely,” he nodded in further confession, “In the past I might have been a gentleman and let you win, but tonight I’m going to show you that I’m still the champion at all of this.”  
  
“In that case I should warn you that you’re going to lose miserably,” she promised him now that he’d managed to spark an air of competition inside of her, “You don’t stand a chance Brandon.”  
  
“Hmm, you say that now, but I think I’ve got pretty good odds in my favor,” he teased a hint of a smile threatening to overtake his lips, “especially after that gutter ball you just threw.”  
  
“Yeah well maybe I was just doing that to throw you off and make you think that you were actually going to get somewhere,” she wiggled her brow at him suggestively before stepping in closer to him, “After all one would like to lead you to believe you have a fighting change before I annihilate you.”  
  
“Bring it on Samantha,” Brandon dared watching the way her face seemed to light up at the prospect of competition.  
  
“You’re going to wish you never said that,” she warned ready as the lights went off leaving nothing more than the neon glow that surrounded them. She smiled brightly ready to engaged in a good dose of healthy competition now that it was clear she was going to show Brandon just who was the true champion.  
  
**************  
  
“What’s the score again?” Sami sighed tossing her head back with a haughty laugh before motioning to the screen again, “Brandon, I can’t quite read that. Could you tell me it again?”  
  
“Don’t get overconfident Samantha,” Brandon shook his head at her while fighting to repress the smirk that carried over him. “The game isn’t over yet.”  
  
“But it will be for you very soon,” she assured him as she adjusted the ponytail in her hair. She looked at the bowling alley around them before doing a tiny shrug. She looked to the scoreboard again before smiling.  
  
“There’s only a small gap between us Samantha,” Brandon reminded her with a laugh, “So before you start doing a victory dance maybe you’d be best suited to remember that.”  
  
“After this next shot, you’re going to see that the small gap is now huge,” she promised sticking her tongue out at him. She threw out one last look of mock menace before she stepped forward reaching for her ball.  
  
“We’ll see,” Brandon mused with a laugh watching her bend down and reach for her bowling ball.  
  
He had to give her credit, he realized seeing the way that she’d managed to tie up the dress just enough so that she had more freedom of the movement in her legs. Of course from where he was seated he couldn’t help but appreciate the view now that he was able to take a look at the soft curves that had haunted his dreams since he’d left Salem all those years ago. Even now she was more beautiful than he’d remembered and being near her had him thinking about all the things he’d sworn never to lose himself to when Kate had set them up. He’d left town because he’d loved her, because he’d wanted true happiness for her, yet as he watched her enjoying herself he had to admit that his life hadn’t been the same without her. She’d been the only woman that had ever truly made a real impact in his life and now that he was spending time with her, he couldn’t help but find himself returning to all those old familiar feelings again.  
  
“Keep your head on the game Brandon,” he reminded himself trying not to notice the determination that filled Samantha’s stride. He attempted to ignore the wiggle in her hips as she sauntered over to the lane knowing full well she was about to put a show on for him. He could feel a confidence that surrounded her, one that was sexier than anything he’d ever seen in a woman before, yet he had to keep things cool and neutral. Tonight he was here for Samantha as a friend and nothing more. She was someone he needed to support, not push his feelings on. Too much time had passed and they were just friends. Nothing more.  
  
“Watch this Brandon because it’s going to be the beginning of your downfall,” Sami promised glancing over her shoulder at him with a playful wink, “Hopefully you won’t be too wounded once I crush your massive ego with this shot.”  
  
“I’ll try not to lose myself to my tears,” he brought his hand up over his chest feigning concern as she turned to make her shot. He watched as the pins splashed across the lane once the ball had made it’s impact. Unable to contain himself he couldn’t help but laugh as she leapt up in the air, jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
“Did you see that? Did you see that one Brandon?” she pointed at the end of the lane, catching the attention of a few of the other bowlers with her words. She spun around wiggling in her own victory dance before rushing towards him. “I kicked your butt plain and simple.”  
  
“I still have one more frame. I think I’d better make the most of it,” Brandon shook his head before getting up from where he’d been seated. He moved towards her before feeling her stop to pat him on the shoulder.  
  
“It’s okay if you’re a loser tonight Brandon. I won’t hold it against you,” she teased with a wrinkle of her nose. “I mean we all can’t be perfect, now can we?”  
  
“We’ll see about that Samantha,” he replied moving forward to reach for his ball. He moved forward taking the shot and seconds later the pins went flying across the lane as they had in her shot. He couldn’t help but smile as he turned around to face her with a laugh, “What is the score again Samantha?”  
  
“I don’t believe this,” her jaw dropped as Brandon moved to take another shot followed by another. She shook her head as the final score flashed up on the screen indicating that there was a tie between them.  
  
“What was that you were saying?” he questioned lazily moving in closer to her once again.  
  
“I don’t believe this,” she blinked back at the screen again, “I so totally won that one.”  
  
“You almost won that one, but from the looks of it, I guess we proved to each other that there was no real competition between us. We’re obviously evenly matched,” he mouthed feeling her standing in front of him. Her lips were curved upwards in a smile and he felt her moving in closer to him.  
  
“So it would seem,” she noted her blue eyes focusing on his soft, full lips before she cleared her throat. “You know Brandon, maybe we should give it another try and have a rematch to see who really is the best.”  
  
“I think I already know who the best is,” he replied in a dreamy tone wondering if she’d felt the spark between them as well. He wanted to reach out to her, to pull her into his arms and kiss her, but instead he took a step back and cleared his throat uneasily, “You know if you want to we can get another game going.”  
  
“I’d like that,” she nodded in response before turning her attention to the floor now that a heat carried over her features. “Although I think I could use a drink.”  
  
“I’ll go get us a couple of them,” he suggested sensing her moment of uneasiness, “but when I get back just know that this time you won’t be so lucky with your game.”  
  
“Bring it on,” she replied with a smile again attempting to pull her thoughts back towards the bowling game.  
  
“I intend to,” Brandon promised reaching out to tap her nose gently with his index finger, “and this time you won’t be tied with me. This time I’m going to leave you in the dust.”  
  
“Fat chance,” she laughed wildly feeling an anticipation carry over her that had nothing to do with the game and everything to do with Brandon. She couldn’t help but watch him as he walked over to the bar area. There was just something about him that could always turn her feelings around. He just had a way of getting her to step outside of herself for a few hours to enjoy life and that was something she hadn’t done in so very long.  
  
Even now she couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed, the last time that she’d even thought about having fun or even more the last time she’d found herself drawn to another human being. Glancing over at Brandon once again, she couldn’t help but notice how sexy he was leaning over the bar in his tuxedo shirt and pants. He was so gorgeous and he didn’t even think twice about it, she realized thinking about how hard it was for her not to notice everything about him now that they were in close quarters with one another. Sure, they might have been surrounded by others in the bowling alley, but all she could see was Brandon, the way that his dark eyes managed to reach out to that special place inside of her and make her want to hold onto something again. Sure, she’d felt that the last time she’d seen him, but she’d pushed it aside because she loved Lucas--because she had so much ahead of her with Lucas, yet now that she and Brandon were alone with one another.  
  
“Stop,” she warned herself knowing full well that the last thing she needed to be doing was even considering what it would be like to be close to Brandon again now that it was clear she wasn’t meant for happiness. She had loved Lucas with her whole heart and she’d lost him in the worst possible way. To even think about another man right now was undoubtedly the worst kind of betrayal and she couldn’t do that. She wouldn’t fall for Brandon again.  
  
“Hey there hot stuff. I couldn’t help but notice your sweet wiggle out there a little while ago,” a voice roused her from her thoughts. She looked up to see an oversized man standing in front of her. It was clear from the slur in his tone that he’d obviously drank more than his fill, yet it didn’t seem to phase him. He stepped forward, his dark eyes perusing her in a calculating movement that gave her a shiver. “You know I don’t think your little boyfriend appreciates all your talents, but I’m sure I could if you and I get out of here.”  
  
“No thanks,” Sami replied wrinkling her nose at him before stepping over towards the area by the lanes.  
  
“Don’t be so quick to turn me down,” the man stepped up behind her, his words a challenge of sorts while his eyes perused her up and down once again, “because I’m sure I could give you a good time hot stuff.”  
  
“I’m not interested,” Sami replied not bothering to look back at him for fear of giving the man any further encouragement.  
  
“I don’t think you’re getting it. I wasn’t asking you if you’d go with me. It wasn’t an option,” the man snaked his fingers out around her arm and yanked her in towards him.  
  
“Let go of me,” she snapped feeling his gaze upon her. She curled her lips in a scowl before glaring up at the man that clearly towered over her. “I said I’m not interested.”  
  
“I’m sure I can find a way to make you interested,” the man slurred again leaning in closer to her with a newfound determination in his tone.  
  
“It’s not going to happen, so back off,” Sami warned him attempting to wrench her arm away from the much larger man’s grasp. She writhed and tugged, but much to her dismay his grip on her tightened. “Let go of me!”  
  
“Oh baby, now you don’t want to fight me on this, although I don’t mind it when a woman gets a little rough with me. It’s rather a turn on,” the man taunted with a delighted smirk that caused Sami to fall back to another place in time. She blinked a few times before seeing the man transform into EJ right in front of her. “You know you want this as much as I do.”  
  
“No I don’t,” she shook her head frantically feeling a moment of panic press in over her. Instinctively she brought her knee up into his groin and felt him release her without hesitation. She moved forward ready to get as far away from him as possible, but before she could sprint off she felt him grab at her dress taking her down with the movement.  
  
“Wrong answer,” the man snarled pulling her back towards him with a violent tug that caused the bottom half of her dress to tear.  
  
“The lady said she wasn’t interested,” Brandon’s voice reentered the scene as he leapt over the railing between the lanes and the seating area. He rushed forward without hesitation placing himself between Sami and the drunken man.  
  
In the blink of an eye Sami felt the man release her dress and she watched in horror as Brandon threw a punch into the man’s face sending him backwards onto the lane again. The man fought back throwing his fists out at Brandon as well, which captured the attention of others in the bowling alley. She stood in fear thinking about how the man’s words had reminded her of a time when she’d felt helpless and out of options, but now as the man attempted to get the upper hand on Brandon, she knew she had to react. Marching forward she moved to the area where her ball was waiting for her. She picked it up and took in a small breath before calling out to the two men.  
  
“Hey loser,” Sami shouted causing the man to look up just enough to bring about a distraction. Brandon managed to step aside as Sami sent her ball forward towards the center of the lane directly at the oversized man. A second later, the man doubled over onto his back with the ball deposited in his abdomen upon impact. He slid a few feet further into the lane and Sami marched forward with a glare in her eyes, “No means no jerk.”  
  
“Let’s get out of here,” Brandon whispered seeing security approaching the area. He reached for her hand and pulled her along with him towards the back exit to the bowling alley. She quickly followed before finding herself thinking about their shoes still up at the counter.  
  
“Brandon, we don’t have our shoes. If we leave now…” she started glancing over her shoulder at the crowd that had surrounded where they were.  
  
“Forget about the shoes. I’ll get you another pair,” Brandon explained quickly rushing out into the night with her beside him. He held his hand up flagging down a cab and soon the two were headed back to the hotel.  
  
“I can’t believe we did that,” she couldn’t help but laugh thinking about the way that the man had gone down in all of the chaos.  
  
“That guy didn’t know when to quit,” he paused before turning to face her again, “Samantha, I’m sorry that I brought you into that. I never should’ve left you alone considering that…”  
  
“It wasn’t your fault. The guy was a jerk and I would’ve taken him out sooner except,” she paused feeling a shiver overtake her, “I guess I just got lost in the moment. I started thinking about Salem and everything that happened with EJ and…”  
  
“And maybe it wasn’t such a good idea for me to take you there,” he paused as he looked to the world outside the cab.  
  
“No Brandon,” she reached out to squeeze his thigh gently, “I’m glad that you did because I had fun. I haven’t had that in a long time and even if we wound up breaking some kind of law in leaving like we did without returning the shoes, well I have to say it’s been one of the greatest nights of my life over the last year.”  
  
“I’m sure you never anticipated being on Chicago’s most wanted list for stealing bowling shoes,” Brandon couldn’t help but tease reaching out to touch her cheek gently.  
  
“Well it wouldn’t be the first time the law was after me,” she joked lightly finding herself leaning into his touch, “Everyone in Salem thinks I’m deserving of a jail sentence so maybe this isn’t such a stretch.”  
  
“I’ll find a way to get us out of trouble before we do any time,” Brandon offered up leaning in closer to her only to find himself lost in her blue eyes.  
  
“You always have a way of helping me when I need you,” she whispered inching up towards him, “You always save me from myself when I least expect it.”  
  
“You don’t need me to save you, but I’m glad that I’m here right now,” he replied in a small whisper, his fingers sliding warmly into her hair. His gaze dropped down to her lips before he inched in closer to her, his mouth a mere breath over hers.  
  
“I’m thankful for that that too,” she confessed unable to repress the urge to get closer to him. She arched up off of the backseat of the cab longing to feel his mouth over hers again if only for a brief second.  
  
“Samantha,” he whispered her name bringing forth a great many sensations rippling through her. She continued to ascend closer to him ready to just taste a kiss after all the time she’d spent away from him, but before she could follow through on her intentions the cab came to a screeching halt.  
  
“We’re here,” the cab driver announced as they were now outside the hotel.  
  
“Thanks,” Brandon mouthed dryly forcing himself to pull away from Sami despite what he’d wanted to do. He glanced over at her throwing out a look of longing before he slid back to his side of the cab.  
  
“Brandon,” she started seeing him shake his head. He got out of the cab paying the driver before offering his hand to her again. She accepted and the two now stood outside the hotel with one another.  
  
“I guess this is where we call it a night,” Brandon replied as they entered the revolving doors into the lobby. “We both have busy days ahead of us.”  
  
“Brandon I,” she paused before giving him a sideways glance, “I’m not staying at this hotel. I have a room in another one and…”  
  
“I already had your things brought over here. I hope you don’t mind, but I thought maybe you might like this better,” Brandon replied with a small smile, “I don’t mean to overstep my boundaries, but…”  
  
“No it’s amazing here. I love the room you got for me,” she paused feeling a nervousness carry over her, “You did get that for me, yes?”  
  
He nodded, “Yeah, but I’d hoped you wouldn’t mind.”  
  
“I don’t,” she paused another thought carrying over her, “but what about you? Where are you staying?”  
  
Before he could answer she found herself half hoping he would say that he’d brought her things to his room, that they could share the room for the night and catch up with one another, but much to her dismay he’d offered up his answer.  
  
“I’m on the floor above yours,” he explained after a pause, “but if you need me don’t hesitate to ask.”  
  
“Right,” she nodded as they made their way to the elevators. She stepped inside and watched him for a long moment thinking about all they’d experienced tonight. “Brandon?”  
  
“Yes?” he questioned as the elevator doors opened up and they were on her floor.  
  
“Thank you,” she offered up wanting to say so much more as she started to get off of the elevators. She paused for a moment finding that there was nothing more alluring than seeing him standing in the middle of the elevator, his dark hair messed up from the wind outside, yet he looked like he’d leapt off the pages of a magazine in his tuxedo. She made a small step towards him before drawing in a small breath, “for everything. I mean for tonight and…”  
  
“You’re very welcome Samantha,” he replied flashing her a sexy smile before making a small step towards her, “It was worth it to see you smiling again.”  
  
“I needed this,” she explained taking in a small breath before seeing the elevator doors starting to close. Unable to refrain from taking a step towards him she pushed her hand between the doors preventing it from shutting. “Brandon?”  
  
“Yes?” he replied eyeing her intently before she nodded towards the hallway.  
  
“Do you think you can walk me to my room?” she blurted out feeling foolish for saying it, yet as she felt her pulse quicken in her throat she knew that she couldn’t resist the urge to spend another minute with him. “Just to be sure that we weren’t followed considering that guy was probably pretty ticked off after I threw that ball at him.”  
  
Brandon couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah that might have upset him a little bit, but it does prove a good point.”  
  
“What’s that?” she questioned feeling a breath or relief carry over her as he stepped off of the elevator and into the hallway to join her.  
  
“That anyone who believes you aren’t a fighter is sadly mistaken. You can hold your own against the strongest of men because when it gets down to it, you’re stronger than most of us put together,” he spoke up encouragingly, reaching out to wrap his arm around her waist in a casual, instinctive movement. At first she thought to comment on it, but instead she leaned into the embrace.  
  
“I’m okay,” she laughed lightly feeling him move with her down the hallway to her hotel room, “though I’m pretty sure I would’ve gotten arrested if you weren’t there.”  
  
“If you would’ve gone to jail, I would’ve been right there with you,” Brandon assured her with a warm grin, “I wouldn’t let you fall without being there to help catch you.”  
  
“I know Brandon,” she confessed leaning up against her hotel room door and wishing that they hadn’t made it to her room so soon. She met his dark eyes wondering if he too felt the strange attraction that she could feel stirring inside of her. She tipped her head back feeling her throat go dry in anticipation of him, of his kiss, but she knew full well that was completely out of line. For her to even think about Brandon in such a fashion especially now just proved that she needed her head examined. She had been miserable for months, in a place that she’d put herself into and for her to even consider someone in her life after the way she lost Lucas was just wrong. Still, she could remember the times they’d shared together--the dreams that she’d had for them when they’d gotten married and even now there was no denying the memory of how it felt to have his arms around her, his lips over hers kissing her and tempting her in all the ways that she’d denied herself for years.  
  
“Good night Samantha,” he whispered leaning in over her as her heart thrummed in her chest. She closed her blue eyes half anticipating the feel of his lips over hers, the soft caress of his mouth pressing into hers, the first taste of hunger that she knew burned behind Brandon each and every time that they touched, but instead she felt his kiss skim over her cheek tenderly before he stepped back. He reached for her hand offering up a light squeeze before she opened her eye and found him smiling at her, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Right,” she nodded feeling her stomach tangled in knots, “tomorrow.”  
  
“Good night,” he replied with one last lingering look before turning to the elevator once again. He paused to check over his shoulder and watch her get into her room. She forced herself to push the card key in the door before she too found her eyes falling upon him.  
  
“Sweet dreams Samantha,” Brandon waved watching her for another moment before she stepped into her room knowing full well that after the night she’d had with Brandon perhaps her dreams wouldn’t be filled with nightmares after all for the first time in over two years. Sighing, she leaned up against her door and tried to control what was happening inside of her, but even in the midst of her self-loathing and misery, there was no denying that even now Brandon Walker still had a mysterious effect on her one that she was certain she would never be able to ignore even if she tried.


	4. Chapter 4

Sami looked around the hotel room remembering what it was like to share the evening with Brandon and suddenly she found herself not wanting it to end. Taking in a breath she walked over to the bed and sank down upon it remembering only too well how good it felt to have him beside her. She could still remember the way his breath skimmed over her cheek, the warmth of him that carried over her when she was seated beside him in the cab. They’d had such a fun time with one another that she hadn’t wanted it to end. Even now after he’d walked away from her going to his room, she couldn’t help but wish he’d return to her again. It was crazy, yet she couldn’t help but long for it.

“What is happening to me?” she groaned inwardly sinking further onto the bed and dropping down completely. She closed her eyes for a moment before letting out a long sigh. She stretched out bringing her arms up over her head as she tried to dismiss her wayward thoughts of Brandon, but instead of making the situation easier all she could think about was his mouth, the way it once felt to kiss him like she would never stop. It put her on edge as she shifted on the comforter.

“That’s it,” Sami decided sitting up once again, “You’re not going to dwell on Brandon any longer. You’re going to take a shower and then go to bed.”

Silently cursing herself under her breath, she took a long, hard look at the dress that she was wearing. It was a nice gesture on Brandon’s part, but her fight with the bowling alley bully made for certain that she wouldn’t be able to wear again to the following night’s festivities. Shaking her head she reached out to the zipper preparing to put the night behind her when she heard a knock at her hotel room door. Turning towards the sound she stood frozen realizing that no one knew she was here. Well, no one other than Brandon that was.

“He wouldn’t be back again,” she mouthed to herself even though she was hoping that logic was wrong in this particular case. Still as the tapping continued she found the strength to move forward. Reaching for the door she opened it up without hesitation and found Brandon standing in front of her much to her surprise.

“Samantha,” he spoke her name in a faint whisper, yet the response she was feeling to the sound of his voice alone was anything but small. She saw something behind his dark eyes and found herself fighting to keep her thoughts from getting the best of her.

“Yes?” she questioned in a casual tone seeing the way his eyes swept over her, caressing every inch of her with that one movement.

“I forgot something before,” Brandon blurted out a newfound determination in his tone as he stood up taller.

“Oh really? What was that?” she couldn’t help but ask clearing her throat as she watched him lean in closer to her.

“This,” he replied stepping forward in one, bold sweep and reaching out to her.

Without hesitation, he pulled her into his arms lifting her up off of the floor and into his chest. His lips came crashing down over hers causing every semblance of control she’d had inside of her to fade away. Instinctively she coiled her arms around his shoulders, feeling the strength of his muscled contours beneath her touch. She felt him step forward guiding them over towards her bed and somehow in the process she felt him catching the material of the dress between his fingers.

“Brandon,” she gasped his name feeling her body respond to his every caress as he lowered her onto the bed. He bent down over her moving in to kiss her while recklessly fumbling with the dress. He managed to get it down just above her hips when she reached out to fan her fingers over his chest loving the way he felt over her. She smiled up at him before urging him onto his back, “Allow me.”

“Samantha,” he began again his lustful brown eyes focused on her now that she’d felt a surge of power carry over her. She stepped off of the bed turning to face him again before smiling. She watched him settle in on the mattress before she curled her fingers in underneath her dress not knowing where this newfound boldness was coming from, yet as Brandon’s eyes were upon her, she couldn’t help but feel empowered by the way he was watching her. She spun around circling away from him while sashaying out of her dress. Once it pooled to the floor around her feet, she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder before winking at him.

“You’re going to wish you never left before,” she slurred in a sultry whisper climbing in over the bed to settle in over his lap. Her fingers played over the buttons on his shirt, recklessly puling them apart in an attempt to get a feel of the lines of his perfect body. It had been too long for them for her not to be impatient, yet as he sat up reaching out to curl his fingers behind her neck to draw her in for a kiss, she knew that she didn’t want the night to end.

“Oh Brandon,” she mouthed dragging her nails lightly over his back while their mouths meshed in a heated union. She felt him press her back onto the bed, carefully shifting his weight over her as they prepared to make love to one another. Her heart was racing, pulse pounding and as she felt the door to their past with one another opening once again, she couldn’t help but search his eyes wanting to remember all that they’d shared with one another.

“I never stopped loving you Samantha,” he mouthed dipping down for another savory kiss before his palm curved around her waist, arching her up towards him again.

“I never stopped loving you either Brandon,” she confessed in a soft, shallow pant wanting to relive every single second of the passion they’d shared with one another. It was so long since she’d felt wild and free and reckless, but with Brandon he made it so simple for her. He gave her the opportunity to just be herself and now as they were about to make love to one another, she closed her eyes and realized that things hadn’t changed between them.

“I’ll always love you Samantha,” Brandon’s voice whispered over her skin causing her to curl her arms around him only to feel nothing but air over her.

“Brandon,” she spoke his name, her eyes snapping open as she sat up only to discover the sound of her alarm clock going off. Frowning she turned to see that it wasn’t nighttime anymore and she was no longer with Brandon. The sad reality was he’d never returned to her room, never decided to make love to her and all that she was surrounded with was a dream that hit too close to home for her.

“What were you thinking?” she questioned sliding her legs over the side of the bed and groaning, “You can’t be thinking about Brandon like this especially now.”

“But why not?” she heard a voice in the back of her head question. “It’s not like you two don’t care about one another.”

“I can’t do it,” she blurted out feeling a moment of guilt carry over her for even thinking about Brandon in such a way. For almost two years her dreams had been consumed by Lucas--by that time when she’d lost him and wasn’t able to save him. It had haunted her time and time again, yet here she was dreaming about Brandon when her heart would always be with Lucas.

“You have to stop,” she instructed reaching for the phone and dialing back to Salem. After a few seconds she heard John’s voice on the other end of the line, “Hey John.”

“Samantha,” John replied in his usual warm tone and she could swear she could hear the smile in hi voice, “How’s Chicago treating you?”

“It’s full of surprises,” Sami admitted with a slight hesitation, “Is mom around?”

“She’s actually out with Belle at the moment, but you know if you need to talk, I’m always here,” John prompted further and she couldn’t help but feel the need to speak with someone--to say something about the conflicting emotions inside of her. “That is if you want to.”

“I was just,” she paused not really sure what to say, “I wanted to check in on Will and see if she’d seen him. I hate not being there considering that EJ is still out there.”

“EJ won’t get near him,” John promised her with a strong reassuring tone, “Bo and I have been keeping close tabs on Will and even though I’m sure he’d hate it, we have a man watching him and tailing him as well as we speak.”

“He would hate it if he knew someone was watching him,” Sami paused thinking about her son for a long moment, “and knowing Will he’s going to figure it out soon. He will realize that someone is following him around.”

“Rest assured we’ve got it covered,” John couldn’t help but laugh lightly, “And while I will admit he’s one of the smartest young men I know lately he’s been busy with his friend from what I’ve heard.”

“Friend? What friend?” she couldn’t help but ask him.

“A female friend and a very pretty one at that,” John revealed thinking about what he’d learned about Will.

“Is she his girlfriend?” she couldn’t help but question wondering if her son had found someone he’d started dating.

“I haven’t seen any kind of confirmation on it, but he seems to spend a lot of time with her,” John replied with another small laugh, “I think it’s safe to say he likes her.”

“My son has a girlfriend and I’m the last one to know about it,” Sami sighed heavily thinking about the distance between her and Will over the last couple of years. “I just feel like I’m so out of touch with him John.”

“I know, but we’re working on changing that. Your mother and I spoke with him the other day and we were hoping that maybe we could have him over for dinner to talk to him--really talk with him and tell him the truth about things,” John explained further sensing her upset on the other end of the line, “Honey he’s not going to stay away from you forever. I know he’s very stubborn, but…”

“John think about what I was like when I was a teenager. After I saw you and mom together, I did some really horrible, rotten things to the both of you because I’d felt you betrayed my father. I hated to see my father hurting and because of it I harbored a lot of rage,” she continued to remind him thinking about her own troubled youth, “Even then I felt like it was the end of the world and my father was still alive. Lucas is dead and with the lies that Kate and EJ spread around…”

“That’s all they were. They were lies and we know that,” John continued to remind her.

“Will doesn’t though. He doesn’t know that at all and after all those times that Kate worked to discredit me in the past,” she felt tears threatening, “John I know I’ve lost him. He won’t return my calls, won’t say anything to me and I hate this. I hate that I can’t reach out to my son and be there for him when I know he needs me the most.”

“You have to trust that he’ll come around. He’s a smart boy and when he sees the truth in front of him, you can rest assured that he will reach out to you,” John attempted to comfort her, “You have to believe in that.”

“I don’t know what I believe in anymore,” she sighed dropping back down onto the bed and closing her eyes.

“Now that’s not the girl I raised talking. You have far more spirit than that,” John tried to coax her out of the sadness she’d fallen into. “You and I both know that Lucas wouldn’t want you to stop living and finding happiness in your life. He would want only the best for you and Will.”

“He was what was best for us John,” Sami felt tears threatening. She wiped at her eyes before taking in a small breath, “He was our world and without him nothing is right anymore.”

“I understand that honey better than anyone,” he replied after a long pause, “When Izzy-B died it was nearly the end for me. I didn’t believe that I could keep holding on. Even with Brady I felt like there was so much that had been ripped from my soul. It was as if a giant part of my heart was taken from me when I lost her, but I had to keep pushing on. I had to honor her memory and try to find a way to stay afloat for her and for Brady. I needed that for them.”

“And you found happiness with mom,” Sami noted remembering everything that happened, “Of course I didn’t help at all in making that easy for you.”

“Everything that happened with us Samantha had to run it’s course before we could be where we are today,” John replied with a thoughtfulness in his tone. “The past is the past and it doesn’t define who we are. You’ve always been like a daughter to me and you still are.”

“Thanks John. You have no idea how much that means to me,” she added after a moment of contemplation. “I’m really glad we didn’t lose you because you have no idea how special you are to me.”

“Probably as special as you are to me,” he answered honestly, “We miss you in Salem.”

“I’ll be back in a few days,” she promised thinking about the reason for the trip. “I just have this thing to go to and…”

“Have you run into Brandon yet?” John couldn’t help but ask surprising her with the question.

“Brandon? John, how did you know that…” Sami couldn’t help question unable to mask her surprise.

“Abraham told me that he’d be there this weekend as well,” John replied with a cryptic tone. “I knew Brandon had been asking about you the last few times I’d seen him so I thought maybe you two might touch base with one another while you were there.”

“Wait, you’ve been talking to Brandon,” Sami’s jaw practically dropped at his words.

“I’ve seen him quite a few times over the last couple of years,” John admitted honestly, “He’s been worried about you and wanted to check in and make sure that you were alright especially after everything that happened with EJ.”

“You mean he’s been there in Salem and no one even bothered to tell me?” she frowned realizing that perhaps there was more to the weekend than she’d anticipated.

“He figured it would be easier if you didn’t think that we were all keeping tabs on you,” John admitted freely before contemplating his next words, “So did I because I didn’t think you were ready for this yet.”

“Ready for what?” she couldn’t help but ask an uneasiness in her tone.

“Finally being able to be around someone who loves you like Brandon does. I know how he stepped aside so that you and Lucas could be together, but after Lucas died, he came to your mother and I and offered to help you. When you had the miscarriage at the hospital he was there with you. He was at your side when you were in critical condition and…”

“And no one told me?” she blurted out in astonishment, “No one thought that I might want to know.”

“He didn’t want to add to the situation when your heart was breaking. He wanted you to be happy with Lucas and…” John stopped himself before shifting the direction of the conversation, “You’ve seen him again haven’t you?”

“Now that I know he’s stalking me, how could I not?” she huffed feeling her agitation level rising with each passing second. “John, why didn’t you tell me about this before?”

“Because I didn’t think it was a good idea to get you worked up. Your mother and I agreed that the wounds were too fresh for you to start thinking about Brandon again,” John pointed out hearing her irritation on the other end of the phone, “We weren’t trying to hide it from you, but…”

“But you both thought I wasn’t adult enough to deal with my own issues with my ex-husband in town. Is that it?” she snapped at him once again. “You didn’t think I could deal with my grief and Brandon at the same time?”

“No, it wasn’t that. It was just,” he paused for a moment, “He’s never stopped loving you and he didn’t want his feelings to cloud what it is you really needed in your life.”

“What I need is for everyone to stop treating me like I’m going to fall to pieces all the time. Yes, it kills me that Lucas is dead and that EJ got away with hurting me, but d**n it I’m not some fragile flower. I can hold my own in the world John. I should’ve known Brandon was around. I should’ve been told he was in Salem.”

“I know honey, but…” John found himself cut off by her words.

“But once again everyone else knows what’s going on instead of me. Tell me did you all plan this trip for me to reconnect with Brandon and fall in love with him again so that you didn’t have to keep listening to me mourning Lucas?”

“Wait, what?” John blinked back at the comment, “Now you know that isn’t at all what’s happening. Brandon was just there because…”

“I know why he’s here, but it’s not going to work. I’m not going to distract myself by falling for Brandon when Lucas will always be in my heart. I’m not going to just move on when it’s obvious that I can never be with the man I love. I’m not going to do it John even if you and Brandon cooked up this impossibly romantic scenario.” she snapped stubbornly in an attempt to ignore her own lingering thoughts about Brandon and what it would be like to fall for him again. “Tell me was bowling your idea or his last night?”

“Bowling?” he repeated with a strange sounding tone. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

“Right, sure you don’t,” she huffed before noting the time, “Look I can’t do this now. I have a party to get ready for. I need to buy a new dress and hope that they have something suitable for tonight. Just tell mom I called her and that I love her.”

“I will and Sami,” he attempted to appeal to her once again, “whatever you think is happening this weekend isn’t because it was something was planned. We were just worried about EJ trying to follow you and…”

“And if EJ runs into me, it’ll be the biggest mistake of his life John. I’m not going to let him hurt me again,” Sami vowed with a newfound determination before stopping herself, “and listen I’m sorry I blew up at you, but…”

“It’s okay. I understand and Sami, before you blow up on Brandon as well, just think about it first. He really does care about you,” John added.

“I know,” she admitted thinking about her dreams of Brandon before sitting up again, “and just so you know I can take care of myself John.”

“I realize that, but it doesn’t hurt to have someone there at your side helping you,” he explained leaving her with food for thought as they said their goodbyes and hung up.

“I can hold my own,” she thought aloud realizing that while she’d been upset about the thought of someone keeping an eye on her, it wasn’t so much that thought alone that had upset her. It was knowing that Brandon was there, yet he hadn’t made a move towards reaching out to her. After everything they had gone through, she would have thought that he would’ve found his way to be there for her--to step up and let her see that he was there all along.

“But after what Kate did to you both you made it clear that you didn’t want him around,” she reminded herself knowing full well how hard Kate worked to destroy her when she’d drugged the both of them right before Sami’s wedding to Lucas. Still it was no excuse for Brandon not to be more open about wanting to be close to her. She could’ve used his shoulder and even if she didn’t want to admit it, the fact to the matter was that she had wanted him around more than she’d realized until now.

Thinking about all the times when she’d reflected on her failures she knew now that she could’ve had that friend in him that had been present when she was fighting for Will in the past. She could’ve had that listener who had talked her through a great many mistakes in the past, yet Kate had found a way to make them both feel like that was impossible. Top that off with the way EJ had isolated her and Sami realized that he’d already stolen too much of her life already.

“You won’t be a victim again,” she mouthed stepping up to the mirror and taking a long look at herself. While Kate had attempted to kick Sami down in more ways than she’d ever imagined possible, Sami knew full well she couldn’t let that hold her back. Whether or not Brandon was there to protect her as a friend or as someone who loved her, Sami had to show the world that she was still a fighter. Starting with this party tonight, she vowed to find a way to prove to everyone that she was a force to be reckoned with. This time nothing was going to hold her back. She owed it to herself, to Will and to Lucas to prove that she was stronger than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Sami took a long look at her reflection on the mirror thinking about what tonight’s party would mean to her future. While she’d gone out of her way to make things perfect yesterday, she realized that she wasn’t even remotely close to having things together. It had been a blessing in disguise that Brandon had surprised her with news that the party was a day later because it gave her time to prepare for the night ahead of her. She’d been exhaustively searching for the right dress--one that would be as classy as her first dress, yet as elegant as the one Brandon had picked up for her, yet it had to have something more. It had to be something that when Brandon saw it would knock his eyes out. Then again it’s not like she was trying to impress Brandon, or was she?

Turning towards the back of the elevator to give herself a long once over, she noted the up do she’d gotten done with her long hair leaving only a few blonde ringlets lingering to accentuate her face. The smoky eyes she’d managed to pull together with her makeup offered up a hint of seduction while still being classy as it was finished with a light pink gloss. Everything was in place just like she’d hoped for. Her gold sparkling colored gown was not as bold as the red she’d had when she’d arrived, yet the dress gave her all that she needed to make a statement tonight.

Her blue eyes had sparked with a new determination and a confidence that she hadn’t felt in a while. It was undoubtedly that confidence that had lead her into the Victoria’s Secret she’d seen on the strip in the midst of her shopping expedition. While she’d wanted to say it wasn’t because she’d been thinking of Brandon that she’d stopped off to pick up new lingerie, she knew better. Even after John’s call she still couldn’t stop thinking about Brandon. Just how long had he been keeping an eye on her? How many times had he found his way over to her house only to back off in the hopes of hiding his feelings for her? Had he dreamt about her too in the ways that she’d been thinking about him since she’d seen him again?

“Not that you’d actually find out if he was,” she mouthed to herself trying to remember that this wasn’t about finding love again. This was about helping her company make it’s way to the top and proving to everyone else that she wasn’t a failure. Kate had managed to tarnish her reputation more so after Lucas had died, yet Sami had still kept fighting--still kept wanting to find a way to show the world that she was in fact worthy of the love that Lucas had given her. No, she would never be perfect but she was going to make for certain that everyone saw just what she could achieve if she put her mind to it. It was with that thought in mind that she’d taken the job ready to prove that the company like herself could overcome the odds. So far things were improving, but tonight would be what was needed to prove that she could stand up against the big guns back in Salem.

“You can do this,” she mouthed to herself vowing not to let insecurities get the best of her. She was going to march into that party, charm the guests and then when it was over she was going to let Brandon Walker see just what he wasn’t having after he left Salem. Not that she cared of course. It was just enough of a punishment for his spying on her without mentioning it. That was all.

Taking in a breath Sami stepped off of the elevators and found the fountain in front of her bouncing with life, the various colored lights that surrounded it only added to the flare the night had to offer. She could hear the muted sounds of jazz music coming out from the ballroom area and she knew that tonight would be a night to remember. Turning towards the hallway, she spotted various guests dressed up as she was all mingling with champagne and appetizers. She weaved through the crowd putting on her best look of confidence. She passed the martini bar and could hear laughter surrounding her from the crowd. Yes tonight would be the night to make a splash indeed.

“Sami Brady,” she heard a voice call out to her. She spun around to see a familiar face in the crowd. Her blue eyes widened as she recognized the woman approaching her as Jamie Caldwell. Unable to repress her shock and surprise she stepped forward, “Jamie?”

“Hey Sami,” Jamie waved brightly greeting Sami as if no time had passed between them, “It’s so good to see you.”

“Likewise,” Sami forced a smile forgetting that the last time she’d seen Jamie that Jamie had sold her out to Kate, but rather she remembered the friend she’d once had--something that was far and few in Salem. “How are you?”

“Never better,” Jamie replied bubbling over with a wide grin, “Wow you look fantastic. I hardly recognized you. You look fantastic.”

“Thank you,” Sami replied brightly giving her one time best friend a once over, “You look incredible yourself. Life must be treating you well.”

“It has,” Jamie nodded eagerly, “I guess you could say that after I left Salem I got my priorities in order and I realized that I needed to find my own happiness instead of waiting for it to come to me. I moved to Los Angeles for a while and that’s when I met David.”

“David,” Sami repeated with a curious expression seeing the way that Jamie lit up at the sound of his voice.

“Yeah, my husband.” Jamie nodded eagerly, “he’s a marketing executive for an advertising agency out in L.A. and we flew in for the week for this party. When I saw that your name was on the guest list I knew I had to attend. I just had to see for myself how you were doing and I‘m glad I did.”

“Wow you’re married,” Sami’s eyes widened with surprise. “How long have you been married?”

“Since ninety eight, but it feels longer than that,” Jamie laughed before shaking her head again, “I guess when you meet the right person everything changes for you. Things really picked up when we had the twins though. I tell you there is nothing like having a few children running around the house to make you appreciate nights like these. What about you Sami? Are you married or still dreaming about finding happiness with Austin?”

Immediately Sami’s smile faded and she stood taller trying not to lose her cool, “I’ll have you know that I walked out on my wedding to Austin a while ago. I didn’t love him and eventually he married Carrie again.”

“Wait, you walked out on him,” Jamie offered up a skeptical look, “That doesn’t sound like something you would do. I mean no offense but I remember full well how obsessed with him you were.”

“I was a teenager at the time and didn’t know any better. Not that I’m excusing my actions, but I was different then,” Sami explained feeling very uncomfortable in the moment. “My life is very different than it was when you knew me.”

“So then I take it you’ve found someone else,” Jamie half questioned before she had a thought occur to her, “What about Lucas? Did he ever find someone special?”

“He thought he did,” Sami paused thinking about her own relationship with Lucas, “but unfortunately they were never able to be married because he was murdered.”

“Oh my God,” Jamie gasped horrified by her words, “I had no idea. Sami I’m sorry to bring it up. I know he’s Will’s father and…”

“And he was going to marry me. We were going to have another child together, but that didn’t work out for us,” Sami quipped in response feeling herself on the defensive side, “Care to throw in another jab about that one as well?”

“I would never, ever say anything bad about Lucas. I’m just surprised that you two would end up together considering how much you hurt him in lying about Austin being Will’s father for so long,” Jamie continued to remind her of her painful past. “I can’t see how he would be able to look past that, but…”

“Why? Because you don’t think I was worthy of love or maybe because you always wanted Lucas, but he wasn’t interested in you,” Sami shot back at her unable to contain the coldness in her tone.

“Lucas would’ve been a lot happier with me,” Jamie blurted out surprising Sami with her tone. “I at least knew that I loved him from the start and didn’t play games with him.”

“You know what,” Sami felt herself ready to lose her cool with her old friend when she felt a hand press over the small of her back causing a warmth to radiate over her bare skin. She felt a gentle massage of fingertips against her spine before a warmth skimmed over the side of her neck.

“There you are beautiful. I’ve been waiting for you all night,” she heard the seductive slur of Brandon’s voice carry over her body making her forget all about Jamie and focus entirely on the nearness of him. His lips barely skimmed the side of her neck before he pressed a kiss on her bare shoulder not only surprising her but causing Jamie’s eyes to cloud over with something that resembled jealousy. While Sami never thought she would see it, it was certainly there as Brandon eased his arm around Sami’s waist and offered up his hand in a casual gesture.

“I’m Brandon Walker,” he explained holding his hand out towards Jamie while his other arm was linked around Sami’s petite waist keeping her close to him. His hip was pressed in against Sami’s as his voice shifted with a seductive undertone that caused Sami to shiver on the inside, “I’m Samantha’s fiancé and you are?”

“Shocked,” Jamie blurted out before glancing over at Sami again, “You didn’t mention that you were engaged.”

“Well you know Samantha and I are trying to keep things low key until we can get back home to Salem and celebrate with our families,” Brandon replied taking control of the conversation after he’d picked up on the vibe between the two former friends. “Plus we don’t like to brag because really it seems almost unfair to be as deliriously happy as we are. Wouldn’t you agree Samantha?”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Sami nodded finally playing along now that Brandon had offered her an out with Jamie. She played her hand over the center of his muscled chest feeling the warmth of him burning beneath his tuxedo shirt. She tipped her head up to meet his soulful brown eyes and in that moment she felt weak in the knees. While she’d attempted to come across exactly as Brandon was trying to convey what they were to Jamie there was something about his hold on her that caused her to lose her train of thought and focus entirely on him.

“We really don’t like to brag, but then again we do have something amazing together,” Brandon leaned in closer to her, his nose nuzzling the side of her neck before he pulled her into a full embrace, “I’ve missed you sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry,” Sami replied fighting to keep her voice cool and even. “I was just mingling like I said I would.”

“Well how about we mingle our way onto the dance floor,” he suggested raising an enticing brow at her.

“I would love to,” she nodded practically hearing the sound of Jamie’s jaw dropping. Turning she waved at her old friend in a casual movement before forcing a fake smile, “It was great catching up with you.”

“Sure,” Jamie’s eyes followed Sami and Brandon as they made their way out into the ballroom area to join other guests on the dance floor.

“Care to tell me what that was about?” he questioned lazily as his arms wrapped snugly around her waist, drawing her in even closer to him.

“Not really,” she admitted glancing over her shoulder to see Jamie had entered the room and was now watching them closely. Attempting not to notice Sami turned to Brandon again, “She was my best friend when I was younger. I wasn’t exactly the nicest person to her and we kind of ended our friendship on bad terms. To make a long story short she sees me as that same manipulative person who made everyone’s lives a living hell. She refuses to see what I’ve become in the time we haven’t see none another.”

“In other words she doesn’t see the strong willed, sensual woman you’ve become,” he mouthed moving in towards her as if he was going to kiss her before he spun her out and circled her around the dance floor. When she returned to him, she felt his chest press into her back, his hands moving over her hips and up over her waist as the music shifted. She swayed with the sounds of the jazz music feeling every electric sensation of Brandon’s hands upon her before he spun her around again to face him.

“I really don’t think she would see me as sensual,” Sami forced a small smile as her arms curled around his thick, muscular shoulders. “Then again I wouldn’t really want any woman seeing me that way. Not that I’m against women who like other women, but well I’m just not that way and…”

“I know what you meant Samantha,” Brandon couldn’t help but crack a smile. He squeezed her in closer to him, his brown eyes penetrating hers and causing her to melt in his arms. He leaned his head down just enough so that he could whisper in her ear, his hot breath striking her skin with it’s enticing allure while she closed her eyes and took in the scent of his spicy cologne.

“Brandon, why did you do that?” she couldn’t help but ask arching her head up just enough to see the way that he was watching at her, his eyes reaching out into her as if he could see her very soul. “Why did you say we were together?”

“Well we are together right now, aren’t we,” he tossed back at her with a cryptic smirk.

“You know what I mean. Why did you say we were a couple?” she couldn’t help but ask thinking about how he’d stepped in to rescue her. “Why tell her we were engaged?”

“Because I didn’t like her tone with you. I didn’t like how she was making you feel inferior when you are a far from being that lost teenager that you were before. You’ve grown up into a beautiful, independent, strong, sensational woman Samantha and I won’t let anyone lead you to believe otherwise. You’re better than that.”

“Listening to the way she was speaking to me I didn’t really feel that way,” she admitted revealing her insecurities. “When she started reminding me of who I was I felt like I was back in front of Kate having her punish me for all my sins all over again…”

“You’ll never be a saint Samantha, but none of us will. No one has the right to judge you,” he continued to remind her reaching out to touch the side of her face. His eyes met hers again before he issued her a small smile, “You have always taken control of your destiny, always fought for what you’ve wanted and you shouldn’t regret that. It made you who you are today.”

“You’ve always believed that about me, haven’t you?” she couldn’t help but ask thinking about how Brandon knew of her flaws yet loved her in spite of them.

He nodded, “I always knew that you had a way about you that no other person in this world came even close to touching. I loved you because you weren’t afraid to follow your heart and fight for what you believed in.”

“But in doing so I screwed up a lot of things. Even with us. I didn’t trust my instincts and I was so stupid to screw with your head like I did with that lab report when,” she began only to feel him press his index finger over her lips to silence her.

“No regrets, no looking back,” he mouthed in response a soft comforting tone carrying over his voice. “We already discussed that we both made mistakes and we’ve forgiven one another. That was a long time ago.”

“But the feelings still linger, don’t they?” she couldn’t help but ask as he released her enough to curl his arm around her waist. “You still have them don’t you Brandon?”

“More than you’ll ever know,” he admitted with a raw emotion behind his words. “But they aren’t the feelings that you’re referring to Samantha.”

“What feelings are they Brandon?” she questioned feeling her pulse racing, her mind swirling with all the delicious possibilities of what they could have between them, but before she could get an answer from him, she felt him cup her face instead urging her to meet his eyes once more.

“These feelings,” Brandon leaned in towards her, his thumb caressing the hollow of her cheekbone while his fingers slipped in against her soft, blonde hair. She let out a sigh, her lips parting in anticipation, her eyelashes fluttering to a close as his soft touch caused her to fill inside with longing for him and only him. His breath skimmed over her face, the soft press of his lips just a whisper above hers threatening to take her to heaven all over again when a sound exploded through the room indicating the song had changed.

“Brandon,” she couldn’t help but ask her own thoughts betraying her. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were in Salem before now?”

“What?” he questioned feeling the magic of the moment threatening to fade away from them. He noticed the questioning look in her eyes, but before he could give her the answer she was seeking out, there was another voice joining them.

“There you are Brandon. I’ve been looking all over for you,” a woman’s voice called out to Brandon. Sami looked up and noticed a petite woman with raven colored hair standing in front of them. She was wearing a white flowing gown and her brown eyes were fixed on Brandon, her smile turning upward at the sight of him and before either one of them could respond Sami watched the woman reach out to touch Brandon’s arm gently.

“I’ve been hoping to find you. When you disappeared on me I got worried before,” she added before glancing over at Sami with mild irritation, “Who is your friend?”

“Oh right,” Brandon cleared his throat before standing taller, “Samantha I would like you to meet Gia she’s my head of public relations. Gia this is Samantha Brady my…”

“Wife,” Sami blurted out already not liking the hold that the woman had on Brandon. She noticed the way the woman’s fingers curled around Brandon’s arm and her frown intensified.

“Don’t you mean ex-wife?” Gia corrected with a fake smile shooting daggers over at Sami with her eyes. “I thought you said you were divorced Brandon.”

“Well I am, but..” Brandon offered up an apologetic expression over at Sami.

“We’ve decided to give our relationship another try. Wasn’t that what you wanted to say Brandon?” Sami mouthed feeling a bit catty at the idea of another woman being interested in Brandon. While Brandon hadn’t indicated that there was anyone else, it was clear that Gia had a few intentions for Brandon. Her eyes spoke volumes about what it was that she was interested in where Brandon was concerned and immediately Sami found she didn’t like it. Remembering John’s words about Brandon still being in love with her, Sami took a bold step forward and reached out to Brandon once again, “We were just working on that right now, weren’t we?”

“Well we were actually,” Sami mouthed a smile tipping up over the corners of her mouth. She snaked her arm around Brandon’s shoulders before pulling him boldly towards her. “I believe we were right about…”

She paused long enough to draw out the syllable before a smile teased over her lips, “here.”

Before Brandon could respond to her words Sami did what undoubtedly would have been the boldest move of the night in laying one of the hottest, most explicit, earth shattering of kisses upon Brandon. She felt his arm drop around her waist, his fingers curling into her hips as her mouth meshed with his, lips parting just enough to allow his tongue to dip in against hers. She let out a soft whimper as her fingers eased up into his dark hair, curling it tightly with in her touch while feeling him squeezing her in just enough to pull her up off of the ground and into his arms. He nibbled on her lower lip hearing her soft sounds of encouragement as she squeezed onto him, forgetting all about Gia now that she’d focused completely on Brandon and the feel of him around her.

Suddenly the kiss ended leaving her breathless and as she stammered to regain control of the situation, she’d found that all that she could focus on was Brandon. He was as breathless as she was, his eyes glazed over with passion, his lips still twisted in the aftermath of the kiss they’d shared and as she felt him reach for her hand she realized that Gia was no longer at their side.

“Samantha, we need to talk,” he announced in a low, raspy tone leading her to see full well that there was far more happening between them then either one of them had planned on. She watched him survey the room for a long moment before he laced their fingers together fully and lead her out of the ballroom ready to get into a conversation that was long overdue between them.


End file.
